With recent advancements in media codecs, there has been a rise in the adoption of embedded in-loop codecs (EBC) that are usually coupled to other media codecs, such as video codecs. Such embedded in-loop codecs (EBC) may be utilized to successively generate reconstructed images (from encoded images) based on the requirements of coupled media codecs. The successively reconstructed images from the decoded image may be utilized to efficiently store compressed images/videos in memory that may be otherwise limited by size for storage of raw version of the compressed images/videos. With successive generation of encoded and decoded version of an image, a bias may be introduced or present in multiple reconstructions of images that may be successively generated based on the decoded image. The bias may be a visual artifact that may be pronounced with the degraded quality of the decoded image, and is measured by shift in peak signal to noise ratio (PSNR) values with generation of reconstructed images in each iteration.
In traditional solutions, a de-blocking filter may be utilized as an in-loop filter to remove any block artifacts that may affect the visual quality of the decoded image. The de-blocking filter may be applied after the inverse transformation is done on the encoded transform domain data to smoothen sharp edges that may be present between macro blocks of the encoded frames and further increase prediction performance from residual compressed data for subsequent frames. However, the de-blocking filter may be inefficient to reduce the visual artifacts and PSNR shifts that may occur in successively reconstructed images that may be generated based on the decoded image.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.